


5 Relationships & Angus MacGyver

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, M/M, Semi-explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: What it says on the tin: Mac/Jack, Mac/Riley, Mac/Bozer, Mac/Cage and Mac/Thornton. Or, 5 relationships I haven’t written about yet. NSFW! (Unbeta'd)





	5 Relationships & Angus MacGyver

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write gen stories but I challenged myself to do this, to step out of my comfort zone.

I.

Mac laughs out loud when Jack lifts him up and slams him against the tiled wall of the tiny shower stall. He wraps his legs around Jack’s waist and his arms around Jack’s neck and he kisses his lover hard.

“You seem very…  _eager_ today,” he whispers against Jack’s lips when they both come up for air.

Growling, Jack bites Mac’s lower lip. “Today in the field, when you told that head honcho to fuck off… God, that was so  _hot_!”

Laughing again, Mac nibbles at Jack’s lips, returning the attention. “I never told anyone to fuck off, Jack, that would be rude.”

Jack runs his rough hands down Mac’s sides to grip his ass, kneading firmly. “Yeah, whatever it was that you told him, he got all purple in the face, so it was as close to ‘fuck off’ as you get, hoss. I love it when you stand up to authority figures. It makes me all…”

“ _Horny_?” Mac finishes for him, whispering into his ear, licking it delicately.

“God, yes!” Jack moans, thrusting hard against him.

With another soft laugh, Mac responds just as enthusiastically.

They almost drown in the shower. It’s so worth it.

II.

Every time Mac stays over, she wakes up to breakfast in bed. It’s the only thing he knows how to make, anything else coming out of a cooking pot he even looks at needs to be treated as hazardous material, Riley knows.

So, they eat breakfast in bed, stealing bits and pieces from each other’s plates - and then they make love again, slow and gentle this time, she wants to be able to walk straight, thank you very much.

And when Mac’s done licking the corner of her mouth, chasing after the sweet taste of marmalade there, he asks, “What do you think Jack would say to this?”

Riley laughs, carding her fingers through his blond hair. “I prefer  _not_ to think of Jack when I’m in bed with you.”

He laughs, too. “I can’t argue with that. Still.” His face turns a little serious, then, and stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, he says, “He loves you like his own daughter. I wonder if he would consider me good enough for you.”

“Not that he has any say in this,” Riley responds, “but if he  _did_ … Mac, maybe you haven’t noticed but he pretty much worships the ground you walk on. He would be very happy for us.”

He stares down at her for a moment. “Then maybe we should tell him? About us? I hate lying to him.”

Riley pauses, startled. “You think it’s time? Once we tell him, there’s no going back. No backing out of…  _this_ without consequences.”

Mac smiles, kissing her lips, just a soft, sweet touch. “I don’t want to back out of…  _this_.”

She studies him carefully for several heartbeats, then she gives him a slow, happy smile. “Alright, then. Into the lion’s den. But first…” She wraps her legs around his waist, and running her hands up his back, digging her fingernails into his skin, she drags him down against her.

He lets himself be dragged,  _gladly_.

III.

They roll away from each other, sweaty and satiated and breathing hard, and then they lie there, in Bozer’s bed, sprawled and with their limbs akimbo, staring up at the ceiling.

“Man, you think it’s weird?” Bozer asks after a while, when his heart finally stops galloping.

Mac turns his head to look at him. “What is?” he asks, amused.

Bozer waves his hand. “This. Us. This… ‘friends with benefits’ thing. We’ve been doing this, on and off, for… running on ten years now? You don’t think it’s weird?”

Still smiling, used to Bozer’s post-coital self-doubts, Mac asks back, “You do?”

Bozer scrunches his nose. “I don’t know. It’s like that thing I saw on-line. ‘Is it still bromance if we’re banging?’”

This time, Mac laughs out loud. “Bro- _what_?”

“Bro-mance,” Bozer pronunciates carefully. “Like Wikipedia says, it’s ‘an exceptionally tight affectional, homosocial male bonding relationship exceeding that of usual friendship–’”

“Which we have,” Mac points out.

“But it  _shouldn’t_ be  _sexual_!” Bozer points out in return. “This is starting to feel more like a  _romance_ than  _bromance_ to me. What if I’m losing my game?” His eyes widen.

Grinning, Mac asks, “You planning on giving up your romantic exploits with the opposite sex and pledging your undying love to me?”

Bozer frowns at him. “Hell no. Don’t get me wrong, Mac, I love you and the sex is ah- _mazing_ , but I’m a  _ladies man_!”

Now Mac can only shake his head at his friend’s…  _logic_. Only to Bozer would something like this make sense. “Alright. Then I promise you, our  _bromance_ is safe. No romance in sight.”

Bozer actually looks relieved. “Good. Friends with benefits it is, then,” he says, nodding firmly. Then he pauses and throws Mac a sideways look. “Speaking of which, can we work on those benefits some more? ‘Little Bozer’ is starting to come back alive again!”

Mac’s guffaw is silenced with a kiss.

IV.

His relationship with Samantha Cage is a relationship of firsts, Mac realizes, as she wraps her deceptively slim yet finely muscled arms around his midriff from behind, pulling him close, tucking their naked bodies together as they lie on their sides, resting after a lazy afternoon sex.

“You know, I have never done this before, with anyone,” Mac whispers in a slightly raspy voice. It’s amazing what Sam knows about sex, how she always manages to wring the last drops of stamina out of him.

“What?” she whispers back, giving his ear a quick, sharp bite.

He shivers, pressing back against her. “Many things, the, uh, kin-kinky things.” He trips over his words because she starts running her left hand down his chest, down his stomach, lower and lower. He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Yes?” Sam prompts, sensing he’s not done talking yet - but leaving her hand where it is, stroking and squeezing.

God, it’s so hard to concentrate. What-what was he talking about? Oh, yes. “But-but it’s not just that. It’s the other stuff, too.” He falls silent, gripping her right arm, the one she wrapped around his waist to hold him still because her touches are making his whole body twitch involuntarily.

“Like?” she prompts again, pushing her leg between his from behind.

“Like  _this_ ,” he says, squeezing her right hand and entwining their fingers. “I’ve never been the…  _little spoon_ , to anyone.” He realizes he’s moving to the rhythm of her strokes, he can’t help it. This time, she lets him.

“Well,” Sam says, her grin evident in the tone of her voice, “then it was time, don’t you think?” Then she lowers her voice, breathing against his ear, “Believe me, you’re a natural.”

And with a soft moan, Mac succumbs.

V.

Patricia leans back against her pillow, propped up against the head of her luxuriously wide bed. The thin white sheet’s pooled in her lap, barely covering her naked body, still a little sweat-soaked but slowly cooling down. She reaches out for the half-filled glass of wine on her bedside table and as she takes a sip, she looks to her right - at Mac, at her lover.

He’s asleep, lying on his stomach. With dark satisfaction she stares down at his naked back, at the angry red scratches she left there while they fucked.  _Fucked_ , it was no lovemaking, at least not to her, he probably thinks otherwise. For all his genius, his heart’s really soft. Too soft, she thinks.

Mac’s not the first young lover she’s taken - she likes them young and able to keep up with her - but he is special, in a certain way. He’s James MacGyver’s son.  _Oversight’s son_. Her safeguard. Her leverage. And a fantastic fuck to that, of course, which doesn’t hurt. She wonders what Jack would think about their arrangement, how James would react. It amuses her.

Patricia empties her glass and sets it aside. She’s still not satisfied, not yet. She reaches out for him and bites his shoulder,  _hard_ , to wake him up. He can sleep later, when she’s done.


End file.
